With today's increasingly crowded communications spectrum, the need for high performance frequency references of wireless communication devices is increasing. Thermal effects in wireless telecommunication devices give rise to instability in frequency reference and the communication radio frequencies generated from the frequency reference, thus reducing the overall performance of the wireless telecommunications system.
Wireless telecommunication devices are typically calibrated at a manufacturing stage of a reference frequency generator providing the frequency reference. However, due to the strict frequency requirements of the telecommunication radio interface and a required simplicity of the frequency control system, it is useful to consider advanced techniques for frequency calibrating a wireless telecommunication device.